The Power of the GODS
by childofthegods0412
Summary: As many worlds unite, there is mass fighting, and only a select few can stop it... REVIEW PLEASE OC/OC Percabeth Jasper Frazel
1. Prologue

Millions of Years ago… Before the Break-Up of Pangea

The Earth shook and lightning flashed. The was a huge war waging between the gods. The Egyptian and

the Greek. The Primordials, Titans, and Gaea were fighting alongside the Greeks. Chaos and Ma'at were

fighting alongside the Egyptians. The landmasses began to crack as the enemies clashes. Suddenly,

cracks began to spread across the ground. Separate landmasses began to drift apart. Suddenly they was

a huge burst of light and the warriors crumbled to the ground. A huge orb rose into the air and shot out

to the left. It quickly vanished as the landmasses were no longer in sight…..

_**Year 2000 South Africa**_

"Well, you both have beautiful kids," the doctor said to the two families, hopefully they survive. As they

left the children to sleep there was a brilliant flash of light and an orb appeared. It split in two and went

inside both babies. The whimpered in their sleep and then all was quiet…

_**13 Years Later**_

"Duck, parry, then slice their head off." Luxa and Gregor were in fighting lessons. They were drilled hard

and they were needed to defend their home against barbarian attacks. Gregor and Luxa were probably

the two most skilled fighters in all of Africa. As practice ended, they grabbed a drink and headed home

through the jungle in the tallest trees. Suddenly, something hit Gregor in the head and he fell towards

his doom…


	2. The Meeting

Something hit Gregor in the head and Gregor plummeted towards the ground. Suddenly, a man swung

by on a vine and caught Gregor. Luxa climbed down and ran to the man with tears

in her eyes. A black-clothed man jumped down and headed towards Luxa. Luxa asked him who he

was and he replied, "Your caretaker," and he charged Luxa. Luxa was so surprised that she didn't movein

time. As the man was about to run her through with his sword, there was a shout from behind. The man

turned and sighed. "Ah, the bait has escaped, no matter I take them both!" Gregor grabbed a stick from

the ground and charged the man. The man sidestepped and tried to stab Gregor in the ribs but Gregor

was quicker. His fighting lessons kicked in and he kicked the man in the side. "Ugh," said the man, "I

hoped it wouldn't come to this." The man swept his hands and, out of nowhere, a blast of water hit

Gregor in the face. Stunned, Gregor fell to the ground and he was unconscious. Another man materialized next to the dark-clothed man and he whispered somethind in his ear. Luxa heard

something like, "Ze Us will be annoyed, he need quintigods," and the man vanished. The dark-clothed

man turned and encased Luxa and the bats in a ball of water and they vanished. When they reappeared,

Luxa was astonished. She was in a huge room with 12 huge chairs and twelve huge people were sitting

on them! One of the people had a huge long yellow thing in his hands and one person was holding

something that looked like the hoes the farmers used when working in the fields. The man holding the

big yellow thing raised his hand and the rest of the big people were quiet. He screamed, "COUNCIL IS IN

SESSION." He looked down at the dark-clothed man and he said, "Good Job Percy, return to Camp, I

think Annabeth looking for you." The dark-clothed man blushed and disappeared. The man then looked

at Luxa and then at Gregor. He then said, "Apollo, heal the boy," and Apollo rushed at Gregor. Apollo ran

at Gregor and swept his hand. Gregor's wounds vanished and he woke up. Gregor looked around and

said, "Wow, my dreams sure are interesting and he got up." The big man said, "Younng man this is not a

dream and he waved the big yellow thing. A bolt of lightning hit Gregorand he flew back and hit a stobe

pillar. Luxa screamed and rushed at the big man thinking he had killed Gregor. Another big person tried

to stop her but he couldn't get near her. Luxa was glowing purple and she seemed to have a force field

around her. When she reached the big man, he thrust his yellow thing in the air and screamed, "Zeng,

Calal, Yin, Lo, and a massive bolt of lightning shot at Luxa. But as the bolt reached Luxa, there was a huge

flash and the bolt was redirected into a pillar, causing it to disintegrate on impact. Luxa's body began to

glow and a huge hawk appeared over her body. The big people gasped and the room shook. All the big

people tried to stop Luxa, but they were all unable to penetrate her force field. Luxa raised her hand and

so did the hawk and a huge spear appeared in her hand. She threw the spear and it sailed right at the big

man. The big man dodged but the spear curved and hit him in the back. The big man crumpled causing a

big woman to run to his side. Suddenly 20 or so creatures appeared. The seemed to be humanoid but

they had animal heads. A creature with a falcon head stepped forward and swept his hand. Luxa's avatar

disappeared but her force field remained. She began to glow brighter and suddenly her force field

disappeared and she crumpled to the ground. There was a brilliant flash and 3 groups of people

appeared. One of them was led by a woman in a toga, the second was lead by a man with a bull head,

and the third was led by a woman with a swirling brown cloak that appeared to keep changing. All of the

groups got into battle position and they charged each other in a flash of lights. There was fire

everywhere, the ground shook, one side of the area was snowing, and lighting flashed in one corner.

And then Gregor got up and screamed.


	3. Camp Half-Blood

The fighters immediately stopped and dropped their weapons and stared at Gregor. He almost fainted again, but he screamed, "What in the world is going on?" One fighter said to him, "Well these idiotic Egyptians are fighting us for control of the world." Gregor recalled the Egyptians from some fairy tales his father used to tell him. He suddenly realized that he was in the presence of some VERY important people. He kneeled until he realized Luxa on the ground. He got up and ran to her. Her eyes were closed and she looked dead. Gregor screamed at the fighters. "You idiots while you have been fighting you killed my best friend. He slumped to the ground and began to sob. Some warriors disappeared leaving the 12 large people they met on arrival. The one with the large yellow thing stepped forward. He said to Gregor softly, "A long time ago, when the Earth was formed, two sets of Gods were created, Egyptian, and Greek. We have been in constant conflict ever since. We felt your power and we wished to bring you here to aid us in the battle. We have sensed that you are a great power and most likely a child of the Primordials. With your help, we will be able to win the war. There is a camp for children of the gods in New York. We will send you there for training. As Gregor began to process this information, he remembered Luxa. "I WONT HELP YOU YOU BASTARDS, YOU KILLED LUXA!" Before Gregor could charge them, a white-cloaked man ran over. He waved his hands and Luxa awoke. Gregor turned to find Luxa revitalized. He was so happy, he ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Then he explained what had happened to Luxa. After that, Zeus waved his hands, and the two disappeared. They reappeared near what seemed to be a strawberry field. A man riding a horse approached. No, the man was part of the horse! "A centaur," Gregor screamed! The centaur walked up to them and said, "Well you must be the new recruits!" Luxa nodded and the centaur said, "My name is Chiron, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Let me give you a tour of the place. As they followed the centaur, he said, "There are twelve cabins for each Olympian god. He showed them the Pegasus stables as Luxa and Gregor watched in awe. Then Chiron led them to a cabin with the number 12 on it. A tennager who looked to be about 17 came out. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Chiron beckoned to him and said, "Connor show these kids their beds. Connor bowed and said "of course sir." He led Gregor and Luxa into the cabin. He introduced them to the other kids. Their names flew past. Travis, Bill, Michael. There were so many of them. Connor led them to their beds and left them. There was a schedule on the door. It read….

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

Archery

THIEVERY

Archery

THIEVERY

WHO CARES

TROLOLOLOLOl

Strawberry Picking

Kitchen Duty

TRAVIZ WUZ HER

CAPTURE

THE

HAHAHA

Flag!

"Luxa, lets go to Capture the flag, said Gregor and Luxa nodded. They headed towards the field. A large group of people was gathered. They headed towards Connor who spotted them and said, "Ready for an epic creaming?" They nodded and they headed towards the weapons. A green-skinned girl who looked like a tree fitted them with armor and swords. As the rules were being explained, Gregor looked towards the forest with interest. As the game began they were assigned scout positions. Gregor and Luxa snuck towards the enemy red flag. Suddenly they were ambushed from behind. They turned around and they were struck down by a seemingly electric spear. Someone laughed. Gregor and Luxa began to smoke with anger. The whites around their eyes turned red. A huge avatar appeared around each of them and they charged the enemy. They were outnumbered 20 to 2 but sill the charged. Luxa flipped the first two and sliced the others. Gregor quickly disposed of the rest. They ran at superhuman speeds towards the flag. As they neared their destination, they were met by 30 warriors including the dark-clothed man from earlier. All kinds of things were thrown at them but nothing stuck. Luxa and Gregor disposed of them quickly and grabbed the flag. There was cheering from behind and they turned to see their team. Suddenly, everybody gasped and looked above Gregor's and Luxa's heads. There was a bright ball of light that appeared to change color every second. There was a flash, and everything went black…..


End file.
